


Неуловимое тепло

by tier_wolf



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда ответов бывает слишком много</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неуловимое тепло

Прирученный зверь продолжает убивать — с той лишь разницей, что теперь делает это ради удовольствия.

И бывает сложно предугадать, на чьём горле в следующий миг сомкнутся клыки. Потому что рождённый охотиться и загонять добычу не остановится никогда, и это единственное, что Джим твёрдо усвоил, глядя на мир сквозь прицел винтовки.

Иногда он хочет рассказать об этом Джорджу. Бедняге Джорджу, который из всех из них меньше прочих знает о прирученных зверях. Иногда он хочет спросить Энн — почему именно Джордж. Она бы даже поняла его правильно, не отшутилась и не оскорбилась этим вопросом. Но порой ответов бывает слишком много, и Джим предпочитает промолчать, как, впрочем, почти всегда.

Они удивительно красивы вместе, Билл и Энн, взгляды всех присутствующих в зале так или иначе прикованы к ним, и ни на одном лице не прочесть равнодушия. Зависть, злобу, вожделение — да, но не равнодушие.   
Только Джордж смотрит на них, танцующих, с непонятной тоской, как будто так и не разобравшись в собственных чувствах. «Не получится, Джордж, — думает Придо, — у тебя ничего не получится, их не вписать ни в одну из твоих выверенных логических схем. Они живут по другим законам. Они чувствуют по-другому, и умеют убивать так, что об этом не напишут в газетах». 

У Билла иссиня-серые глаза, а у Энн льдисто-голубые. Два разных человека. Между ними почти никакого внешнего сходства, но — одинаковая хищная плавность движений и взгляд, даже за тенью улыбки светящийся холодом, настороженностью, готовностью к броску.

Между ними никакого сходства, но они два воплощения одной и той же силы.

Было бы весело хоть раз поспорить со Смайли о том, кому досталась копия, а кому оригинал.

В их единении есть какая-то картинная холодность. Безупречно нарисованное полотно, исполненное мастерства, но начисто лишенное души. Ладони Билла на талии Энн, её руки на его плечах, два идеальных тонко очерченных профиля. Они почти не разговаривают друг с другом во время танца, и взгляды обоих устремлены вовсе не друг на друга: они скользят по лицам людей, собравшихся в зале.

— Она удивительная, Джордж, тебе очень повезло, — негромко произносит Джим, не переводя взгляда на приблизившегося Смайли.

И в его голосе нет ни капли издёвки, только опасливое восхищение, но Смайли ощутимо напрягается и резко выдыхает, будто собрался уже произнести заготовленную фразу, но передумал. Придо не жалеет, что прервал его. Иногда ответов бывает слишком много.

— Они танцевали вот так вместе последний раз во времена, когда мы учились в колледже, — продолжает он. — Тогда это было... Точно так же, — после паузы договаривает он, отбросив всплывающие в голове «завораживающе», «бесстыдно», «слишком откровенно».

Он предоставляет Смайли самому решать, являются ли его слова утешением или предостережением.

Эти двое знают друг друга дольше, чем ты присутствуешь в их жизни, Джордж, и у них есть от тебя очень много секретов.

Билл оказывается рядом с ним, как только мелодия обрывается. Обхватывает длинными пальцами запястье, мимолётно гладит, забирая из рук полупустой стакан, ласкается, как умеет, настолько, насколько можно позволить себе на публике. Он скучал. Может быть, не столько по Джиму, сколько просто скучал, но от него и этого вполне достаточно.

Звонкий, похожий на музыку смех Энн раздаётся в центре зала, и все взгляды устремлены туда. Энн отвлекает внимание от них двоих. Билл насмешливо улыбается.

Джим не знает, когда и за какие заслуги его приняли в стаю на правах своего, но он благодарен и готов участвовать в общей игре. Билл прижимается к его плечу жестом гораздо более интимным, чем полагается друзьям, и рассказывает что-то из последних новостей. «Ты слишком много всего упустил, пока был в отъезде», — говорит он. Джим знает, что никогда не упускает ничего важного.

Билл рассказывает ему о событиях последних недель, скользя взглядом по фигурам, рассеянным по залу. Конни, Джордж, Эстерхэйзи, Бланд, остальные — и Джим видит каждого из них будто просвеченным насквозь. Билл для каждого из них зеркало, которое отражает все их пороки. Отражает насмешливо и безжалостно, сохраняя при этом кристальную чистоту в своей весёлой и всеобъемлющей злобе. Джим кладет ладонь ему на плечо в немой просьбе прекратить. Касается белоснежного воротничка рубашки, очерчивает его пальцем по краю, нарочно задевает доверчиво подставленное горло.

— Не смотри на них, — просит Джим, закрывая ему ладонью глаза. Билл замирает, остановившись на выдохе, ждёт пару секунд, а потом мягко ускользает и оборачивается к нему.

Иногда Джим хочет увидеть в этом зеркале себя. Человека с винтовкой. Какие бездны можно найти в этой невзрачной фигуре?

Но Билл не показывает ему ничего. Билл улыбается, и взгляд его неуловимо теплеет. Становится мягче, темнее, и не мечется больше в поисках новой жертвы, целиком сосредоточившись на пристальном изучении давно знакомого лица.

— Пойдём домой, — устало просит его Джим.


End file.
